<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roots of life by green_piggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846509">roots of life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy'>green_piggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanaki gen week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BACK AT IT AGAIN FOLKS, FE Gen Week, FE Gen Week 2020, Forests, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spiritual, go hug your nearest tree from a socially acceptable distance folks, kind of???, takes place after 17-3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As their army rests in Serenes Forest before continuing on, Mordecai shares a quiet moment with the child apostle and some animals underneath the newly flourishing trees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanaki Kirsch Altina &amp; Mordy | Mordecai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanaki gen week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roots of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sanaki gen week started as a joke but who's laughing now homies?? it's me. i love her so much oh my god. i also love mordecai what a GOOD GOOD SON</p>
<p>don't have much to say!! if you want some music to listen to while reading <a href="https://youtu.be/uBzUfjkdPq4">check this shit out!!</a> it's great</p>
<p>hope you enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shuffling of fabric and slight footsteps made Mordecai’s ears perk. He peeled an eye open; near him, a beorc clad in robes of sweeping red and gold crouched in front of a tree a short distance away. A squirrel was sniffing her outstretched fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apostle, Mordecai realised. Sanaki, if he recalled her name correctly. The child who had flung herself onto her knees, crying and begging for forgiveness; not for herself, but for her country, although she seemed determined to take that burden upon her shaking shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai did not understand. Laguz rulers were chosen by strength, but no ten-year-old could hope to defeat Caineghis. Beorc’s fixation on the blood that coursed through their veins, their life and worth dictated by a factor they had no control over… it was nonsensical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been many terrible beorc rulers. One only needed to look at Daein’s current king. Yet, apparently, from the whispers he’d overheard between Ranulf, Caineghis, and others, Ashnard never would have become king normally. He had ripped the still-warm fingers of his father’s corpse from the throne to seize it for himself. He had claimed it by strength, by a principle so similar to the laguz’s own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But to do so with such a brazen lack of honour... it was a concept Mordecai would never understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However. the apostle’s actions before had already told Mordecai all that he needed to know. That, despite her youth, she was a fine leader, and would only continue to flourish as she aged. Beorc grew and died so </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mordecai would not even be two thirds of the way through his own life when she would leave to be with the goddess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morose thought made him shake his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanaki startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The squirrel stiffened before dashing off into the foliage, leaves shifting in its wake. Soon, all was still and silent, save for the abundance of sounds from a forest that had never truly died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanaki stood up from her crouch. “I…” Her sleeves wrinkled in the dips and shape of her fingers, the material covering them entirely. She must have been twisting them. “I apologise,” she mumbled. “I didn’t realise you were awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are alright,” Mordecai rumbled. He hated how his tongue refused to shape around the sounds of the modern language, how his r’s growled and every word felt</span>
  <em>
    <span> wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even after all this time with the beorc army, he was still an amateur. Ranulf could speak it as naturally as Ancient, and Lethe’s interest in history meant that she had taught herself Modern despite having once despised beorc, but… Mordecai was slow to learn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence returned. The squirrel on his thigh, curled up asleep, stretched its bushy tail and tickled his hand. Another squirrel - the same one that Sanaki had frightened off - came close to him, nose twitching in curiosity. Mordecai held out his hand and allowed it to climb onto his fingers. It perched on his knuckles, a minuscule nut in-between its paws, and peered up at him with friendly eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai gave a delighted grumble in the back of his throat. He did not need the words of either Ancient or Modern, not with creatures who communicated with song and sound. The squirrel beamed and held out the nut. Another squirrel had come to rest on the bandages around his other wrist. The gentle feet of a bluebird perched on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How Serenes Forest contained all of this life already, when just hours ago it had been scorched bones of rot and ash, Mordecai did not know. It was as though, for these last twenty years, all of nature had been just outside of the forest’s remains, waiting for this day to come. For when both heron prince and princess would come together, their song piercing the heavens themselves. The creatures had heard, and they had rejoiced, flocking back to the land that had once been their home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leaves of the countless trees overhead split the glorious sunshine into millions of tiny dots of light on the forest ground. Mordecai watched the apostle’s lengthy shadow move towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The animals seem to like you,” came her awkward voice. An attempt at ‘small’ talk. Ironic, given that beorc never seemed satisfied with silence, even if no time had passed at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped, then, and before Mordecai could speak, more words were spilling out of her mouth as she turned away. “I should leave you to them,” she murmured, “I hardly deserve to be in the company of this forest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, little beorc,” Mordecai called. She froze, a foot hovering in mid-air - and then her head snapped towards him, looking utterly - what was the best word..? - bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘little beorc’?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she spat. Her eyes were wide, eyebrows disappearing under her large headband. The bird on Mordecai’s shoulder had gone still. The squirrel on his knuckles was afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Mordecai is sorry,” he murmured. It was easy to forget the countless titles and oddities the beorc royalty insisted on, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Sanaki laughed. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>chortled </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have been more accurate to describe the amusement twinkling in her eyes, her mouth hidden behind her hand. “Oh, please! You needn’t apologise.” She stopped laughing, eyes shining even after she lowered her hand. “It’s rather endearing. As long as you don’t give anyone else the idea of calling me that, I’ll allow you the privilege of continuing to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… thank you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re more than welcome.” Her usual confidence seemed to have swept away whatever had been plaguing her earlier, for she came much closer to Mordecai, the steps of her sandals muted by the swaying grass. “I wish you no harm. I am merely curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sanaki stopped a few steps away from him, head tilted. Mordecai followed the path of her amber eyes to the squirrel sitting on his knuckles. “I’ve never seen animals so comfortable around anyone. Certainly not a beorc, at least.” She paused, looking thoughtful. Her fat cheeks puffed out, reminding Mordecai vividly of the very creature she’d just been gazing at. “Apart from Sephiran, perhaps. Birds have always been rather fond of him.” Her eyes slid up to his shoulder. “And of you, too, evidently. Is that a laguz trait?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would not say so.” The words sounded stronger than he had expected them to. “Mordecai does not like fighting. Mordecai wishes only to live with the animals of Gallia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Sanaki crouched again. Her robes dragged in the grass and soil, but she seemed to pay them no mind. Indeed, the usual white of her undergarments were scuffed and caked in dirt at the knees. From when she had flung herself at the herons to apologise, Mordecai realised, and his heart softened for the curious child in front of him. “Perhaps it’s not a trait exclusive to laguz or beorc, but to energy. I know some individuals have an imbalance of chaos or order… hmm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People have different energy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Sanaki waved her hand dismissively. “I’m overthinking this,” she murmured. “I'm certain. Animals simply prefer some people over others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought that she may have been onto something, but he knew she was a stubborn one and that he would not change her mind so easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The squirrel on his hand slid off and joined the one currently resting on his lap. With it now free, Mordecai patted the ground next to him. His hand trembled with an emotion he couldn’t name. Fear, perhaps. Most beorc were terrified of him and would have ran away long before now. For one to still remain...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join me,” he said. "Friends will join you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanaki’s teeth worried the bottom of her lip. His heart dropped. Perhaps he had spoken too casually, too soon. Most beorc and laguz hated one another. Even if she had made amends with the heron, that may not have extended to the rest of the laguz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Sanaki's bottom hit the earth next to him, the soft sound muffled by the grass. She let out a hefty sigh and leaned back against the tree. She did not even reach Mordecai’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt they will,” she whispered, “and I understand why, but… if you wish to, you can attempt to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no attempt needed,” Mordecai said. “You simply must love the forest. She will love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanaki pulled her lips thin and spoke no more. Her eyes darted down to the squirrels on his lap. Mordecai watched her until his attention was pulled away by a rabbit nosing his thigh. With gentle laughter deep in his throat, he lifted his arm. The rabbit stumbled attempting to pull itself up; Mordecai had to slide his hand underneath its hind legs to assist it. With a little wiggle, it rose, settling near the squirrels. One of them raised its head and looked ready to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just relax?” Sanaki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai nodded. He closed his eyes. The bird on his shoulders sang. One of the squirrels continued to snooze on his lap. The warmth of a curled up rabbit on his other thigh. The other squirrel’s tiny feet padded across Mordecai’s thigh as it moved, inquisitive. It came to a stop at the edge of his leg next to Sanaki. They were sitting close enough that he could feel the warmth emitting from her. He knew that she was a specialist of fire; were all beorc this </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered, or was she simply an exception?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in the other senses the forest provided. The scent of fresh leaves and bubbling streams, so similar to Gallia, yet so different in inexplicable ways. The chill on his face, shielded by the shadows, while his thigh drank the sunlight. Rustling leaves and creaking branches as birds and squirrels and all kinds of creatures hopped on and off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. The squirrel that had been on his knuckles had just jumped onto her lap. She started, but didn't scare it. It threaded across the rich fabric of her robes, teeny footsteps leaving behind teenier indents. Eventually, it gave her hand a gentle nudge. She raised it and let out a delighted sound when it curled up underneath. Soon, a bird of brilliant white, so pure that it almost could have been mistaken for heron royalty, landed atop her hair. She giggled at the sudden touch, and, in that moment, looked like the child she was meant to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The forest was happy. She was delighted. Mordecai did not need the senses of a heron to realise that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But perhaps a beorc did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he said: “The forest loves you. She thanks you for bringing back the roots of life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanaki beamed. When she held out her hand, the bird on her head hopped onto her palm. They peered at one another, both of them brimming with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad,” Sanaki whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut. In their corners, sunlight scattered amongst pooling tears.<em> “I…”</em> Her voice broke. “I am so very glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mordecai is too,” he said. “I am happy that little beorc is happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanaki looked at him with shining eyes and rosy cheeks, ones trailed with sparkling water. These ones, however, were not sprung from misery, but from the utmost of joy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beautiful silence came. It was as though it could last forever.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the apostle’s head fell against his thigh with her quiet snores. He glanced at her, saw the dark shadows smudged under her eyes, and rested his hand on her back. She made a noise and snuggled up closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mordecai closed his own eyes. Soon, he drifted off. Both of them rested, exhausted after days of struggle, protected by the forest’s loving embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>every fic i <a href="https://twitter.com/greenpiggles">link my twitter</a> [bursts into tears]</p>
<p>if you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos and/or comments!! and thank you so SO much for all the support for this strange little series so far, i've really been blown away!! have a wonderful day~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>